


Sharing

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it in the comments <3</p></blockquote>





	Sharing

They never talked about the sharing, really.

When they had first met at Phil’s house, Dan had a string of mishaps, subconsciously intentional, and borrowed clothes from Phil, losing himself in the scent and the feeling of Phil during the daytime as well as in the night, when their bodies pressed together in a bed too small for a grown up and somebody who sleeps on his stomach, limbs sprawled over the edges of the mattress.

Phil borrowed Dan’s fluffy hat, because it was warm and nice and felt like a cat sitting on top of his head, warming his brain, and because of the look of wonder Dan gave him when he saw him wearing it.

One time, they went on a walk, coming home long after they had planned. The sky had gone from bluish-grey to a strange shade of red to dark blue, stars bright against a background like velvet. It wasn’t cold, not really, only chilly, but as soon as they had closed the door behind them, Dan spotted Phil’s green York hoodie on the radiator and made a strange noise in his throat as he ran towards it. Grabbing it, he shot Phil a questioning look, but his eyes had that mocking look as if he already knew the answer.

‘Go on, take it’, Phil said, face lit and slightly red from the wind and the joy of talking for five hours straight.

He decided to close the space between them with a few long strides, almost falling over an abandoned gaming controller, and slumped against Dan totally ungracefully, hands almost clawing at the warmed green fabric of the hoodie. Phil felt Dan’s fringe tickling his nose, and let out a huff of laughter. He felt like something within him was spilling over, and he told Dan.

Dan only shook his head and buried his face deeper in the crook of Phil’s shoulder and neck, but Phil could feel the short bursts of air escaping his mouth, and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. Whether it was the warmth off the sweater or Dan or whether he was just imagining it, Phil felt his muscles relax slowly, until the only tense part of his body was his arms, locked behind Dan’s back, and the broad smile on his face.

‘Let go’ Dan said, but without letting go himself. 

‘Hmm’

‘Let go, I can’t breathe. And I swear, if you make a sappy comment about me not being able to breathe in your presence, I will kill you with my own fucking hands’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it in the comments <3


End file.
